bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Gekkō Kirameki
This article, Gekkō Kirameki is property of BraveHeart70 Gekkō Kirameki (月光きらめき Eng. Lit: "Moonlight Shimmer") ''Is a mysterious rogue Shinigami who was born with both Shinigami and Tsumikami powers. His mother sealed away the latter portion of his powers deep within himself. Due to this, and some conveincing of the Gotei 13 to let him live, Gekkō also graduated from the Shinō Academy and was a member of the Onmitsukidō before his self-exile. He is currently living in the Human World, acting as its guardian from threats such as Hollows, Shinigami and Togabito and is feared by Soul Society, the latter knowing that if he were to choose, he could cause the Fall of the Seireitei. Appearance Gekkō appears to be a ordinary teenager with brown eyes, and long flowing black hair. He also has a tanned complexion. He is dressed in a tattered, black hooded cloak that flares out into ragged ends. Gekkō normally wears a detached and stoic demeanor, which suits his personality perfectly. He also wears street clothes while traveling among Humans in the World of the Living. He has been noted by multiple women to be extremely attractive, sometimes unintentionally having them leave their boyfriends for him, despite him not having any interest in them. Personality Gekkō is a calm, cool,and collected individual, rarely ever getting stressed or panicked, even in live or die situations. However, Gekkō is far from unfeeling, being more than capable of comforting his friends when they need him to. Despite his normal collected self, he is also loving and caring, which makes him a great person to be around. He is in favor of the religion of Christianity, believing that God and not Spirit King possesses control over all things that occur, he also possess a unique and natural kind of charisma, which enables him to make friends with almost everyone he meets. When it comes to his friends, his entire attitude changes, he is more cheerful and sociable, normally smiling and laughing along with his companions. In addition, Gekkō can also be quite the joker, making clever quips even in battle. However, if one where to harm his friends, Gekkō's personality would change into a cold and dark resolution. He cares no more for his own personal safety and only focuses on defeating, or killing the person who harmed them. During battle, Gekkō's personality is that of a "mysterious stranger", this meaning that he does not speak unless he is asking a question or spoken to. He shows a more ruthless side of his personality, normally seeking to overwhelm his opponents using his vast arsenal of abilities. Another defining trait that Gekko possess is his incredible indomitable will, being able to overcome challenges and obsticles that most other people would deem impossible. Gekko also possess an indomitable sense of justice, of which he gained from the events that happened in his past. During his time in Soul Society, Gekkō was incredibly warm and bubbly, normally making people doubt his sexual orientation, despite him being heterosexual, this has led to many comical moments in his childhood. History Early Life Gekkō was born in the upper regions of the Rukongai to Tsuki Kirameki, a retired Captain of the Gotei 13. As he got older, his mother sensed an unnatural level of spiritual pressure coming from the young boy; because of this, she immediately arranged for the boy to be transported to the Seireitei for Shinigami training, and even taught him combat tactics and fighting skills herself. However, his mother sesnsed another type of spiritual power, one that was purely ''not ''Shinigami; she soon began to realize that this was the power of a demon. Upon realizing this, his mother began to seal away the demonic power deep within the memories of his Reiatsu so that they would never awaken, this ritual was mildly painful for Gekkō, however he endured it.After one year of being enrolled within the Spiritual Arts Academy, he graduated at the top of his class and soon began working as a seated officer in the Gotei 13. Becoming a Captain Very few years after he graduated the Spiritual Arts Academy, Gekkō decided that he wanted more than to just be a Shinigami, he wanted to maintain the legacy of 5th Division captains within the Kirameki clan, and fought the 5th Division Captain that replaced his mother. Their blades seemed to be a perfect match for eachother, as they battled for an unknown amount of time until Gekkō used a clever tactic to defeat the Captain, showing off his mental capability for battle. He soon became companions with Sakata Juro, the latter being the Captain of the 2nd Division Stealth Force. A time of battle. During his Captaincy, Gekko fought for Soul Society against such as Hollows and Quincies,and continued to accelerate in the Shinigami arts of battle, specifically Hakuda. However, Soul Society would face its one. true threat in the Quincies as they began to further disrupt the natural balance of souls by destroying Hollows, despite numerous pleas for them to leave that to the Shinigami. Therfore,Gekko, along with other Captains such as Sakata and Shiratori, where assainged to help exterminate the Quincy. The war with them took its toll, not only physically, but in Sakata's case mentally as well, as the Captain decided it was time for him to retire. Gekko however remained a Captain and continued to grow at a high rate and soon became a master in the four fields of Shinigami combat, particularly Hakuda. A destined Meeting After exactly 200 years of defending Soul Society, Gekkō's mother was getting sicker due to constant worrying over her son, because of this, Gekkō decided to retire. However a new threat emerged form the pits of Hell: Kiritsu Kirameki; Gekkō's father. Senseing the enourmous threat, Head Captain Yamamoto immediately sent out Gekko, and Akihiko, Captain of the 9th Divvison, to confront the leader of the threat. Sakata, also decided to temporarily come out of retirement to face the threat so that he could protect his family, and chose to fight along side Gekko and Akihiko.However, once they caught a glimpse not only of the beings power, but also of who he looked incredibly similar to, they stopped dead in their tracks. Sakata and Akihiko cast shocked looks to Gekko as the latter himself was speechless. He soon realized the identity fo this man as his father. Gekko demanded answers, but his father simply shrugged them off. Gekko, in a time of frustration charged toward the man, immediately activating Bankai, in retaliation, his father drew his blade. Gekko didn't recognize the Spiritual signatures that the strange weapon outputed, it seemed far different than that of a Zanpakuto. His father then addressed himself as Kiritsu Kirameki, Gekko's father; Gekko stoped right there, in shock that he had finally met his father, realizing that his son had heisitated, Kiritsu took his oppurtunity and struck... Powers and Abilities Gekkō is an above captain-level combatant, capable of felling all but the toughest of enemies effortlessly. He has been shown to be competent enough to take on incredibly powerful beings such as Shinigami, Hollows, and Togabito. However, despite Gekko being a hybrid of both Tsumikami and Shinigami, his mother sealed his demonic powers away to the point to where not even the most skilled Shinigami could sense them. He can only access these powers during extreme and near-death situations. Natural Abilities '''Genius Intellect:' Gekkō's most feared traits is by far his incredible mind, being able to accurately imagine how situations will develop and innately analyze minute details. He even has the ability to perform complex mental operations beyond those of a normal human mind. His mind enables them to learn at much faster rates than an average or even intelligent Human or Shinigami. His mental abilities allow him to; acquire knowledge at a much faster rate and determine quick solutions to immediate problems/threats. When his intellect is combined with Hakuda or Kidō he can become an incredibly opowerful and formidable weapon. *'Excellent Manipulator: '''Despite Gekkō not being to fond of manipulation, He can use the mental ability with the utmost ability. One of his most noticeable traits is his ability to deceive and manipulate others around them in multiple manners.He has a great talent for analyzing and observing everything in his presence, allowing him to quickly understand a person's pattern of thinking and better manipulate them. He is also a powerful strategist, capable of formulating well-thought-out plans several steps ahead of others. These plans are incredibly involved and detailed, and are planned-out with the long term in mind, making them seem slightly convoluted, some have stated that he has manipulative abilities that could rival if not surpass that of Sōsuke Aizen. This being one of many reasons why Soul Society fears him so much. '''Enhanced Strength and Endurance: '''Gekkō has trained his body to what most consider "perfection". Because of this his strength and endurance is near-superhuman, he is capable of many incredible feats of strength and resilience. He is capable of defeating several full-blown Shinigami with nothing other than his strength (albeit they are lower-level Shinigami). He also possesses a rather formidable endurance in comparison to most Soul Reapers. '''Enhanced Speed and Reflexes:' Even while not using Flash Step or Sonido, Gekkō is an incredibly agile fighter.He also has tremendous reflexes in battle, able to quickly dodge a strike with no wasted effort and he can instantly counterattack right after. He is able to strike quickly without warning and in rapid succession.His natural speed also allows him to follow the movements of faster opponents to better analyze their movements so that he can decipher their battle strengths and weaknesses and overall test to see whether they are worthy opponents. He has been stated to have almost nightmarish speed and reflexes. He has the ability to react incredibly faster than normal Shinigami. Incredible Accuracy: Gekkō has incredible accuracy, being able to achieve complete and utter accuracy on distant targets, and never miss the mark that he aims for. Gekkō only needs only to aim for an instant before he can precisely hit a target with a weapon or a blow. He can even judge extremely long and great distances amazingly accurately, so he can gauge the strength needed to launch a Kidō or hit a target accurately with his Hakuda or Zanjutsu. Incredible Dexterity: 'Gekkō's agility, balance, flexibility, dexterity, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of a full-fledged Shinigami. In terms of agility Gekkō can move from one motion to another effortlessly. He can effectively dodge attacks, and perform other gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with little effort. In terms of balance and bodily coordination Gekkō can perfectly balance himself on any object, no matter how narrow or unstable it may be. He can also effortlessly bend and twist his body, when using his flexibility. His dexterity is on an entirely different level, having complete supremacy over his body, not only this but his nimbleness is drastically improved, having the inability to be clumsy or fumble in battle. Gekkō can use his natural nimbleness and lightness to his advantage in battle. Spiritual Abilities 'Immense Spiritual Energy: Being a hybrid of a Shinigami and a Tsumikami, Gekko has incredible amounts of dual-type Spiritual power. Gekkō has tremendous amounts of Spiritual Power and Energy. He has been noted to have tremendously vast levels of spiritual energy well beyond most other Shinigami and Hollows. He is capable of exerting a vast Spiritual Pressure, which not only produces explosive effects, but, in league with his already admirable combat skills and finesse, makes him one of the most formidable known beings. Even at less than half strength, his spiritual energy is still comparable to a Captain-level fighter. His spiritual energy level is constantly very high even at his base, however due to him having complete control over his emotions, Gekko has complete and utter control over his Reiryoku (霊力, Spiritual Power) and Reiatsu(霊圧, Spiritual Pressure), being able to exert and hide his presence whenever he wants. Gekkō can also manipulate his own Reiatsu and shape it into various constructs and other materials to fit his need. When exerted, Gekkō's power can be felt for miles on end and can cause even the most skilled of Shinigami and Hollows to lose their breath. His Spiritual Power has been noted to be light, albeit still retains its "crushing" effect, its coloration is pure white. *'Reishi Absorption and Manipulation:' Gekkō has Itachi Ribcage-1-.jpg|Gekkos defensive usage of Reishi Crescent Moon Rasengan-1-.png|Gekko absorbing the Reishi in the atmosphere and using it to form Tengoku tenohira the unique ability to conjure incredible amounts of Reishi from various constructs and materials. He can manipulate it to the point of being able to form and conjure low-level Kido spells and even infuse them into his attacks, which prevents him from using his own power. He is capable of harnessing the very energies around himself to enhance his reserves of Spiritual Energy and Power. *'Reiatsu Manipulation:' Gekkō's manipulation over his own Reiatsu is legendary, due to him having full control over his own Spiritual energy. He has obtained full control and dominance over his own Reiatsu reserves. He can form multiple constructs using his own Reiatsu. He can harness enormous amounts of his own Spiritual energy for battle uses. *'Tengoku tenohira '( Eng. Lit: Heaven Palm): Kidō Abilities Kidō Master: Gekkō has incredible knowledge in the art of Kidō,being able to non-verbally cast spells while still retaining their full power. Gekkō has the ability to instantly utilize high-level Kidō spells and fire even low level spells with devastating attacks. His skills in this area are just as great as all of his others. He is extremely skilled with Kidō, perhaps due to his time in the Gotei 13. He is skilled enough to use level 90 and higher spells in both the Bakudō and Hadō. *'Shunkō' (瞬閧, Flash Cry): An advanced secret battle technique that combines the grappling technique of Hakuda and the incantation technique of Kidō. It is an ultra-powerful technique in which one drives Kidō into one's arms and legs. The Kidō itself can also be controlled and fired at opponents from the body. In contrast to the uncontrolled electrical appearance of others Shunkō, Gekko's variation appears to be that of a calm light that engulfs his body.Gekko has achived near-perfection of the technique, being able to fire high-level Kidō from any part of his body, includiing the mouth. *'Bakudō Prowess: '''The defensive side of Kidō, Gekkō's prowess in the art is truly immense. He is able to use even low-level spells to his advantage in battle. *Hadō Prowess: Destructive in nature, Gekkō's skill in Hadō spells is just as great, if not greater as his prowess in Bakudō, being able to effortlessly hold off even Captain-level opponents. *'Spell Mixture:' Gekkō's prowess in Kidō enables him to mix spells to an incredible extent.He is able to fully combine two Hadō spells at one time while the two are at full power, the same goes for his Bakudō spells. *'Unique Spells:' Gekkō has the ability to create spells that most Shinigami have never seen, let-alone performed.Gekkō can easily create his own variation of spells by simpling changing and rearanging the Reishi composition and structure, thus creating Kido spells, nly as he states "In his image". Gekko can also create his own unique spells, which range form short to long distances and can even mimic elements such as fire and lighning. Innate Abilities. 'Hakuda(白打, "Hand-to-Hand Combat"; lit. white hits): A close-combat style of fighting in which one is unarmed and uses only one's body, and is one of the four basic fighting styles of the Shinigami.High-speed '''Taijutsu (体術, Body Skill) attacks are used to overwhelm the opponent.[3] Physical strength and skill is determined by this class. Gekko? combines several martial arts into his nromal fighting prowess. Gekko also uses two types of philosphies to further enahnced not only his Hakuda prowess, but also his bodies? familiarity with Martial Arts itself. *'Jeet Kune Do' (截拳道): This phlilosophy engages in utilizing minimal movement with maximum effect and extreme speed, and also breaking his vast array of fighting techniques and skills into ranges which include Kicking, Punching, Trapping and Grappling, with techniques flowing smoothly between them. Gekko heavily ''implies this martial art philosphy into his arsenal and overall bodily movement in Martial Arts. *[[wikipedia:Hard and Soft (Martial Arts)|'Hard and Soft Techniques': ]]In martial arts, the terms '''hard' and soft technique denote how forcefully a defender martial artist counters the force of an attack in armed and unarmed combat. In the East Asian martial arts, the corresponding hard technique and soft technique terms are 硬 (pinyin yìng, Japanese gō) and 柔 (pinyin róu, Japanese jū), hence Jujutsu (“art of softness”, “way of yielding”) and Judo (“gentle way”). Gekko has mastered these techniques to the point where he can voluntarily sitch between techniques to confuse and overwhelm his opponent. Hakuda Master: Gekkō possess superhuman levels of Hakuda prowess and skill, and still excels in various Martial Arts to this day. Gekkō has spent most of his life mastering and improving his Hakuda prowess. Due to this he has obtained incredible reflexes, speed, and strength; he is a near invincible weapon when unarmed, able to inflict amazing damage with lightning speed punches, palm-strikes and kicks, elbow strikes and other techniques such as Chi-blocking/manipulation, he can use his entire body as a weapon to infict damage. Some have stated that he is near the "Grandmaster" status, although this maybe a hyperbole. His mastery of the art form is so great that he uses it almost exclusively as his form of combat of choice forgoing the use of a Zanpakutō in simple fights, and only using it when an opponent gets to be too much for him. He has been shown to take down parts an entire Onmitsukidō squad, as well as most enemies in one-on-one fights with only Hakuda. Gekkō is an extremely skilled in martial arts and is an accomplished acrobat, easily able to do back-flips and mid-air cartwheels with little effort terms of physical strain. Gekkō's natural abilities are so impressive that it has been stated by numerous people that even if he were to lose his Toreru powers, he would still be able to easily able to take on other Spiritual beings such as Shinigami and Hollows. Over the centuries he has lived, Gekko has learned,trained, and mastered multiple styles of Martial Arts. *'Shinmitsuna Yashi '(親密なヤシ Eng.Lit: "Intimate Palm"): A technique that Gekkō created himself, it involves both Spiritual mastery and Hakuda. To utilize this technique, Gekkō firmly places his palm on an area of his opponents body, then he funnels Reishi particles that he gained from the surrounding area into their body, thus creating and unleashing an incredibly powerful concussive force unto his opponents. *'Ikkotsu:' (一骨, "Single Bone") A powerful punch that is able to inflict a great amount of damage. This as a powerful punch used by Yamamoto against Wonderweiss. Using this technique, Yamamoto was able to destroy much of Wonderweiss' abdomen and sending him flying along a city street and into a building, destroying it. *'Sōkotsu:' (双骨, "Double Bone") Being stronger than Ikkotsu, it is a powerful two fisted punch. The attack can completely destroy an opponent with a single blow. *'Tesshō:' (鉄掌, "Iron Palm") An open palm strike that can effortlessly shatter a Hollow's head to pieces with single strike. However, Gekkō's version is much ''stronger than the normal technique, being able to not only exert tremendous physical force and strength while using only his physicality, but also being able to infuse his own Reiatsu into the attack, giving it a considerable increase in power. *'Tsukiyubi:' (撞指, ''"Thrust Fingers") A technique where simply extending the index and middle fingers of one hand in unison, while they are in contact with an opponent, possesses enough physical force to effortlessly send someone of even Chad's stature, flying several meters away. *'Kazaguruma:' (風車, "Windmill") A technique where one throws their body up into the air, making a shearing movement with the legs to get one leg in front of the other without holding on to the ground. The move can either be done backwards or sideways. When the move is done with one leg high over the head to deliver a devastating kick to an opponent sending them flying away with tremendous force. *'Raiōken:' (雷王拳, "Thunder King Fist") A technique involving a series of ultra-high-speed punches delivered using both arms. When performing this technique while wearing Anti-Hierro Armor, Yoruichi was able to severely crack Aizen's first form, as well as destroy the surrounding portion of Karakura Town in the process. *'Oni Headpoke '(鬼デコピン, "Oni Dekopin"): A technique where a simple finger flick has enough physical force to send an opponent flying a considerable distance away, even with enough power to crash through multiple physical constructs. Assassination Skill: Gekko seems to have gained a great aptitude for assassination and Ninjutsu and it's required techniques thanks to being the Lieutinant of the Onmitsukidō in his past. He possess the necessary skills needed to easily and efficiently locate and slay targets considerably better than the average Stelath Force member. He has remarkable speed and agility when running, as well as being able to run through an entire crowd to get to his target without their notice, he can perform assassination with near 100% accuracy. Shunpō Hohō Master: (歩法, Agility) Gekkō is one of the most proficient in the art of flash steps ever born, comparable to - if not surpassing - the "Goddess of Flash" Yoruichi Shihōin, the most adept user of her generation. His sheer versatility in the art is nothing short of astonishing.He is by far one of the fastest beings within Soul Society. He is capable of maintaining high speed movements for extended periods of time while only using the least amount of steps to achieve those movements. His skill in Shunpō is so great that it seems as though he possesses a form of teleportation as he moves in the blink of an eye, simply "appearing" solidly instead of shimmering for a second like other Shunpō users. Gekkō's natural speed is nothing short of nightmarish, being able to appear behind his opponents and close the distance between them in near milliseconds.He is able to easily outmaneuver even Captain-level opponents. He is perceived to be so fast that one cannot discern even being attacked by him until after it has taken place.His overall skill in the art greatly surpasses that of Yoruichi Shihōin, as most have given him the moniker "God Flash". *'Senka' (閃花, Flash Blossom): A special Shunpō technique where one moves behind the opponent to directly attack and seal one's "Saketsu (鎖結, Chain Binding)" and "Hakusui (鎖結, Soul Sleep)" in two rapid attacks. The movement is so fast that an opponent may not be able to tell whether he was attacked from the front or the back and even an outside observer may find it impossible to tell what the movements are. Gekko can use this ability with such skill and mastery that the opponents senses have to take time in order to even contemplate what just happened. *'Onmitsu Shunpo Shihō no San: Utsusemi:' {隠密歩法　四楓の参:空蝉, Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihō: Cicada (referencing their molting)} It allows for a movement at great speed leaving an afterimage behind. The afterimage may even appear to have taken damage. Gekkō's use of the technique allows him to fool his opponents and deliver a fatal blow. Swordsmenship Zanjutsu Master: (斬術, Swordsmanship) Gekkō has virtually unnatural prowess and skill in the art of Zanjutsu, being not only masterful of the core art itself, but also mastering techniques that stem from it. In terms of his fighting style, he is known for his nearly unrivaled mastery within the art of swordsmanship.In terms of his sword fighting style, Gekkō relies mostly on his unreleased Zanpakutō and is said by many to be a master in swordsmanship. His ingenuity in it is much greater than most Shinigami and Hollows as he is able to use his skill in more versatile and effective maneuvers. He fights in a neutral state of "berserker" and "intellectual", surprising his opponents with his silent fury. Gekkō is able to use the air itself to slice enemies, focusing a current of wind, or in some cases sound, to the point where it takes on a sharp edge, which Gekkō launches at his opponent(s), Gekkō normally uses this technique to reduce or full null the a Kidō spell or the Special Ability of a Zanpakutō. *Kendō (剣道,'' Kendo''; Way of The Sword) is a modern Japanese martial art of sword-fighting based on traditional samurai swordsmanship. When Gekkō uses this technique, he can cause even the mightiest of foes to fall at his feet. Gekkō can cause wide-spread damage to the area of which he used the technique. *'Kenjutsu:' Gekkōs natural swordsmanship prowess is incredible, while not even using the Shinigami art of Zanjutsu, he can overwhelm most Captain-level foes, with the sheer fighting style that directly complements his Toreru abilities. His methods are volatile, enabling him to rival practically all types of combatants with his Kenjutsu. *'Iaido (居合道, ''Iaidō): Japanese martial art associated with the smooth, controlled movements of drawing the sword from its scabard or? saya striking or cutting an opponent, removing blood from the blade, and then replacing the sword in the scabbard. Gekkō can utilize this technique with such skill and speed, that in one moment his opponent is standing, and in the next he is on the ground. This is a testament to the great speed that Gekkō sports while using Iaido.' Zanpakutō '''Shinseina pawā '(神聖なパワー Eng. Lit: "Sacred Power"): Gekko's Zanpakutō, it is the only Zanpakuto to date that is "Divine" in the history of Soul Society. In its sealed state it resembles a rather ordinary Katana with no special markings that seperate it from the rest, other than the small dragon emblem that lies within the center of its Tsubasa. It has a white hilt-wrapping and a black sheathe. *'Shikai:' Shinseina pawā is released by the command "Shine" '''upon uttering the release phrase, Shinseina pawā begins to glow a golden light that then begins to "re-shape" into the form of a Katana with black hilt-wrappings and a golden tsubasa and blade that is curved near the tip. '''Shikai Special Abilities: Akin to its name, Shinseina pawā has the power to manipulate, control, and create Divine and Holy elements. It creates the "benevolent" forms of elements, which ignore most of the limitations and weaknesses of the normal elements.When its Shikai's special ability is used; Shinseina pawā is not only an incredible tool of offensive power, it is also an equally powerful weapon in terms of defensive ability, being able to create "constructs" composed entirely of aetheral power and energy and even infuse them into his proximity. Its Divine powers also enable Gekko to use offensive waves of energy with specific Reishi compositon and signatures. Gekko is also able to channel divinity into his Zanpakuto, endowing it with a bright red aura and causing runic symbols to appear along its length. Shinseina pawā also has great durability and sword strength, as a single strike from it can disperse an entire rainstorm. *'Aether Manipulation'(Eng: "pure, fresh air" or "clear sky): Shinseina pawā has the unique ability to conjur, create, and manipulate the incredible force of creation, Aether. This force is the unique essence that flows through most of existence, due to this,it is the powerful and unique "Celestial Element" that flows through the Universe. Using this, Gekko can create etheral constructs of Aether and use them either offensively or defensively. Gekko has stated that this is not only a technique exclusive to Shinseina pawā, but is also exclusive only to his bloodline. *'Hikari Tengoku'(光天国 Eng. Lit: "Heaven's Light"): A technique that is similar to Ichigo Kurosaki's Getsuga Tenshō (月牙天衝, Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer).''However, instead of Shinseina pawā absorbing Gekkos Spiritual power, Gekko absorbs the "divine power" of Shinseina pawā and fires it in a condensed blast of Divine Reiatsu. Gekko states that this is "the power of Heaven". Despite its serene appearance, it has great force, capable of causing large-scale damage and destruction. Gekko can utilize this techniques in far more was than one, such as "absorbing" the technique within the palm of his hand and slaming it into an opponnent, causing great damage and even fatal injuruies on his opponents. Hikari Tengoku is shown to be noticeably larger and more powerful in its Shikai form, rather than in its sealed form. *' Hōrinesu ( ホーリネス "Holiness"): Upon being stabbed with Shinseina pawā, the victims reiatsu begins to be absorbed into Gekkō's hand, once this is complete, Gekkō thrust his hand into the same spot of which his Zanpakutō stabbed them, thus releasing all of his opponents reiatsu back into them. However, despite this technique sounding virtually harmless and useless there is a catch; as the opponents reiatsu is being funneled back into them, it is being sent in the opposite direction of the normal reishi flow of his opponent, not only this but Gekkō also gains highly destructive reishi from Shinseina pawā, thus severely affecting and damaging their reiatsu and reiryoku output. This technique even renders the opponent nearly incapable of using any Kidō or other Spiritual abilities and even disrupts their Spiritual senses and Zanpakutō connection, thus leaving confused and open to attack. [[Bankai|'''Bankai]]:Hakai no tenshi '(破壊の天使,''Angel of Nodachi-1--1-.jpg|Hakai no Tenshi Zanpakuto 300px-Kami no shugo-1-.jpg|Hakai No Tenshi bodily appearance Destruction): To 'activate his Bankai, Gekko points his blade upwards towards the skies above while muttering, "Bankai", upon the command phrase, Gekko begins to glow and emit a powerful amount of dark-blue Reiatsu as his form is engulfed in the energy. Upon activating his body Gekkos body seemingly dissapears behind the vortex of black and white Reiryoko whips and Reiatsu, that finally evaporate from Gekkos form revealing his new form. Gekkōs black hair becomes more long and flowing, light bluish-gray bandages form around his body, firmly wrapped around his torso, right arm, and the lower regions of his face, ending just beneath his eyes. Black flame-like markings spread across his chest and wrap around his left arm. His Zanpakutō becomes a silver Nodachi with a circular tsubasa and black and white handle. Unlike most Bankai, Gekkos Bankai dosen't use up Spiritual Energy, due to Gekkos complete control over it, being able to compress it into said form. Gekko has stated that while his Shikai represents creation, his Bankai represents destruction. *'Kami Sutoraiki '(神ストライキ "God Strike"): ''More Coming! Trivia His manipulation abilities are based off of Sōsuke Aizen's. Kōken'nins Special Ability: Hōrinesu ''is slightly based off of ''FINAL FANTASY character Cecil Harvey's Soul Eater. While his appearance is based of off Tensa Zangetsu, the author has made him to be the "perfect" protagonist of his particular liking, and will be used for most, if not all of his future fanfics and RPs. Gekkō Kirameki's theme song is Own Little Worldby Celldweller . '' His introduction theme is I Will Not Bowby ''Breaking Benjamin. Ironically he hates most Japanese foods, but loves American foods. Category:BraveHeart70 Category:Male Category:Ex-Shinigami